


Artisic Infatuation -poetry

by Neon_Opal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Art, Autumn, Beauty - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, Inspiration, Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Memories, Multi, Nature, Orlando Bloom - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Spring, Unrequited Love, Viggo Mortensen - Freeform, Whiskey - Freeform, Winter, butterfly kisses, faces, local musicians, some inspiration actors/characters/people/musicians ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry regaurding, muses, inspiration, longing and such like...I write a ton of poetry on a wide variety sometimes sharred in a local fanzine or open mic some only locked message boards and 10x more that never leaves a note book or rough draft thread...I decided to share some here more related to the above things if I think any needed rating need be I'll change as I add. I may or may not specify who the muse was sometimes it's a local person or combination, nature and music/a song is often a muse for me. I've done this since I was 13- just because-freeform mosty-often very short. The one I wrote tonight I will keep as the title as it says a lot, came up with that part a couple weeks ago. I'll be leaing the really dark agnsty stuff out for now but may put some of the rarely seen and more rarely written  very silly ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> any notes for each poem will be posted just before it

~*~

I had started to remember how I missed having a strong muse last winter, now I remember how much it can hurt to have one...came up with the title a couple weeks ago and as I got inspired tonight discoved that belonged to this..

 

"Artistic Infatuation" Oct. 16, 2013

I see your face in my mind when I wake up  
before I even open my eyes  
your are there with me  
yet you are not  
and never will be  
my new muse  
my artistic infatuation  
comfort and curse  
for as long as things will

~*~

because I have been thinking of this old one in and how it relates to the new main muse so much- had a hell of a time finding it as can't get into external hard drive..had to search several threads I have on 2 semi-abandoned message borads and on the second abandoned one Finally found it-probaly took me the better part of an hour...

 

Passionate About Your Face 10/26/06 

I am passionate about your face  
The way you smile with your eyes  
The look of your lips  
The tone of your skin  
(even when it’s imperfections show)  
The way it draws me in  
Expressing your many moods  
Always Beautiful  
I am passionate about your face 

~*~

You Are Ever Like the Sky 6/3/06 

You are ever like the sky to me  
Ever changing in it’s mood  
Ever out of reach  
Ever beautiful  
Glorious with the radiant sun  
Dark with a storm  
Brilliant with sunrise  
Colorful with sunset  
Gentle as a cloud, on a blue day  
Brooding as gray ones in the rain  
Seductive as twilight  
Soft as dawn  
Magnificent as when strewn with stars at night  
You are ever like the sky to me 

~*~

Butterfly Kisses 11/14/07 

I want to be in LOVE  
With romance and fairy tails  
Roses and chocolats and silly little presents no one else would understand 

Candle lit dinner sitting on the floor of his nearly empty appartment  
Sharinging childhood secrets and future plans  
Giggling over spilled wine  
Touching fingertips and Butterfly Kisses  
Moon lit walks at 3 AM because we can't bear to leave each others company 

"Accidently" taking one of this t-shirts to keep by my pillow  
thoughts of the evening lingering in my head  
as I drift off to sleep 

or wake up  
to something far out of reach 

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

I was planing next to add the Autumn inspired poetry and hopefully will this weekend but tonight one of my muses (and art inspiration for my NaNo writing) and my attempt to learn Spanish inspired me to this had to use a translator for some and to check but it actually first started to come together from spanish words I knew or guessed at...have sent to a Spanish friend to verify but I feel oddly accomplished for all is simplisity (as my poems are often that way) and beeing similar to some in English I've written, so for whatit's worth...

11/1/13 1:30am

me duele el corazón  
Su ojos  
Su sonrisa  
Su estatura  
Quiero abrazarlo  
la respiración se ha ido  
me duele el corazón

 

my heart aches  
His eyes  
His smile  
His stature  
I want to hug him  
My breath is gone  
my heart aches


	3. Poetry for Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seasons and nature inspire me quite often here are some of the ones for this time of year that I was able to dig up and one I wrote yesterday

This one is supposed to have a certain visual look to it on a page which doesn't always work depending on how places are formated- which I see in preview won't quite work here- idealy the word DOWN each letter should be a couple spaces over on the next space down from the previous one, as if fluttering or flowing...

 

Away From Summer 9/1/06 

 

The first yellow leaves  
A bright splash in the drainage gully 

Horse chestnuts  
Lime green  
Rolling  
Resembling tennis balls 

Cool air  
Cold rain  
Clouds of gray and white 

Moving quickly  
Spreading  
Blending 

Muddy waters  
Churning  
Rushing 

D  
O  
W  
N 

Away from summer 

 

~*~

Seasons Fade 10/31/06 

 

Flowers and fallen leaves  
In a mason jar 

Deep burgundy  
Puffs of mums 

Orange and yellow  
Maple leaves 

Orange, yellow and red  
Label still on the jar 

Glass reflecting  
Afternoon sunlight 

Colors captured in the water  
Seasons fade away 

 

~*~

Dancing Trees 1/1/13

Tall slender tress  
With changing leaves  
Like graceful ladies  
In yellow gowns  
Dancing in a row  
While the cemetery  
Stands silent  
Beside them

 

~*~ 

a lot more agnsty/depressive but what a couple friends call my Edgar Allan Poe like poem so I think of it now at this time of year...

Half A Step Away (From Hell) 1/2/07 

 

I’m half a step away from hell  
It’s not too far  
I hear the bell  
It’s death knell sounds  
I hear it well  
I’m half a step away from hell 

I’m half a step away from hell  
I’m slipping down  
Not doing well  
Is it to late?  
I cannot tell  
I’m half a step away from hell 

I’m half a step away from hell  
I have more fears  
Than I can quell  
My soul gives out  
It’s final yell  
I’m half a step away from hell 

I’m half a step away from hell  
There is no more I’ve lost my will  
Surrender hope  
And all is still 

I’m half a step away from hell  
And one last breath and  
Then I fell 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a particular photo of actor Alan Rickman and one from a more obsucure electric violin player I have seen perform and pops up now and again, then a local musician who reminds me of Ban Setzer of the Stray Cats
> 
>  
> 
> (I'll find some of the silly humorous ones for the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love photography and used to dable in so get unusually mored when I see certain types or excellent black and whites of celeberties I love - I can just see the connection. I didn't know if links were alowed but this first odd poem was inspired by a photo of Alan Rickman by Carlos Luiemer you can search it but some copies are not that sharp. Icouldn't fit the whole image on a banner which led me to write.
> 
> Second - Ed Alleyne-Johnson is an electric violn player- you will find videos of him in large concerts hall or busking on streets or in TV studios- he is at home where ever he is playing. His passion is so obvious to me - one of my 2 best photos taken ever is of him. You won't think he's "sexy"- it's something else.
> 
>  
> 
> Third- I just thought to toss in cause I think it is cute and can't share it locally as am afraid said local musican might get embarrased

~*~

11/2/13

"Pick One"

Annoying that I had to choose the hands or the shoes...  
Which is the greater lure the arms across the wall  
Or toes pointed to the floor  
All sharp angles, fingers splayed and knee and ankle  
bent, just so  
light contrasts, shadows  
blank and dark  
I want the whole  
Only having a part  
Seems like a loss  
Of everything

 

~*~

9/24/03  
To E Alleyne J and his electric violin

I always forget how much I was, and am  
In love with you  
You fade from my view  
For years at a time  
Then you reappear for some random reason or though  
I am blinded once again by your brilliance, Your intenseness  
Flow, devotion, absorption  
Like there is nothing in the world that concerns you at that moment but the music you are making  
In a concert hall, a TV studio or busking on the street  
It’s all the same  
Never less  
Full on passion  
I am in love with you  
Not for your face or your hair, eyes, body  
None of those register too much but your sense of style  
But the music sweeps me away on waves of longing  
And I remember once again  
How much  
I love you

 

~*~

"Ripped Knee" 3/8/10 

 

Sexy knee through your ripped jeans  
Just the one which  
some how makes  
it all the better  
Scuffed worn work boots  
Toes now more gray than black  
It gives you and interesting sort of charm  
That seems to suit you well  
With your care free easy going style  
and you Brian Setzer hair-do 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more poems about love or dreaming last ones a little sad but still leaving out the agnst.  
> I promise nect time fo find a couple of the funny ones - just in case people are coming back and remember I said that-lol

~*~

 

12/19/13  
“Endless Chain”

Tomorrow morning  
I want to wake up  
And see your face first thing  
Just like I did today  
And yesterday  
And the day before  
So it will create an endless chain of days  
Of me waking up  
To your face  
Beside mine

~*~

12/5/13  
"Shread of a Dream"

I woke with the shred of a Dream  
Of you in my mind  
I don’t know  
Where we were or what we were doing  
But I know I dreamed about you last night  
I wish I could make myself remember  
But I know it won’t work  
It still made me feel nice all day  
You are not here, but  
I woke with the shred of a dream  
About you

 

~*~

12/10/13  
My Drug

You are something like a drug to me  
Sooth me when I need  
Placate me  
Let me dream  
Pretend to be  
Not me  
Not here  
But there  
Not this  
But that  
Wasted  
Without crack  
High without hash  
A world of fulfilled longing for now

 

~*~

12/10/13  
They Fade

I’ve forgotten your face  
I always thought I would remember  
The photos seem unreal  
And untrue  
Like less than half a shell  
Of you  
And then even they fade  
they fade  
away  
without you  
and leave me lost to wonder  
what was really true

~*~


End file.
